Computing devices encompass a variety of devices that that can be programmed to carry out one or more specific sets of arithmetic and/or logical operations, with or without user input. In the face of advancing technology, a computing device that was state of the art when purchased by a consumer can quickly become obsolete. While some computing devices permit the consumer to selectively upgrade specific components, such upgrades often require specific technical knowledge to be performed safely and successfully. Thus, most computing devices are discarded rather than upgraded when they become obsolete.